


Ariane

by jaycee922



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaycee922/pseuds/jaycee922
Summary: A short story about the final moments of the seer Ariane when she was killed by Elijah Mikaelson





	Ariane

**Author's Note:**

> A character study of what Elijah Mikaelson is thinking when he goes and kills the seer Ariane at the Strix mansion. I have always thought that the moment that he kills the seer was pivotal in that episode and it is what then takes him to see Hayley who is gieving over Jackson. The whole thing for me is loaded with emotion and unsaid angst and i wanted to explore that. Enjoy

The night was crisp under his booted feet, and Elijah Mikaelson walked into the Strix mansion with one purpose and one thought in his mind. 

That no-one, no matter who they were, could have this knowledge and live. 

The lengths, some may say depths, that he would go to in order to protect his family were legendary. 

He knew what he had to do, the woman also knew what he had to do, this would not be a surprise for either of them. He was saddened by his decision, one more little shred of humanity, that would would lead him one step away from his human roots. 

On the other hand he felt no small amount of elation at the prospect. 

Truth be told the blood of a seer especially a powerful seer like Ariane was a rare thing, a beautiful and powerful gift for an immortal such as he. 

When Ariane had looked into his mind, she had seen the echoes of his life on fast forward, he had also caught glimpses of her soul. 

He knew for example that she had bargained her life for the life of her dying sister, teenage cancer was a merciless and cruel disease. He had felt her sorrow for her family and seen the sister as she lay in a small bedroom, that bore echoes of her life before cancer. The sorrow in the room was palpable and even the glimpses into the seers memory had been suffocated with it. 

Ariane’s wish had been granted in the terrible promise that had been extracted from her, so that afterwards she could become the powerful seer of the Strix coven. 

Her deal had been her greatest wish, but also her most fervent regret. Elijah had seen that if she had had her life again, and again that terrible decision had been asked of her, she would almost certainly make it in the same way. He had seen the honour in her decision even if it was hopeless. 

Elijah touched the crumbling paint of the walls as he walked down the corridor into the room with the pool. Before he got to the room Elijah could smell the fetid water that the seer used as a conduit, he could also smell the adrenaline as it poured from the seer, she knew he was coming. 

Delicious!

A seer of old would have been sacrificed to him in years gone by. A virgin with innocent blood laced with power and fear and pleading. 

However, Those days were long gone, all virginity did was to enhance the seer’s powers, now that could be done with drugs. He knew though, that Ariane didn’t take drugs and that her blood would be pure and untainted. He breathed in quickly at the thought. It excited him, he loved the anticipation of the kill. 

Elijah, the most human of the Originals, placed his finely manicured hand into his pocked and walked slowly into the pool room. There standing on the raised edge of the murky water was Ariane, she had been waiting for him. In fact she had asked him, in their silent exchange in the waters of the pool to do this for her. She had begged him, and reasoned that no-one could know the things that she had seen and live. She and she alone had glimpsed the real monster behind the suit and tie. She knew he would do this for her. She had counted on his morality to finish it. 

Elijah touched his lips as he anticipated the taste of the seer’s blood. He placed his hand on her neck and pushed her hair aside revealing her throbbing jugular to his gaze. 

Elijah Mikaelson, licked his lips opened his mouth as his fangs descended. He closed his eyes in anticipation and struck. 

later he watched the seer's body as it had floated in the pool. She hadn't made a sound, only gasped as he had bitten her. Her blood had flowed into his mouth, reminding him of another moment in time, and his feet by their own accord had carried him to Hayley's door. 

It was afterall her blood he really wanted and as he moved up the stairs to her apartment he heard faint noises and sobs and moved with lightning speed to her door. There she sat sobbing on the floor. he could do nothing else than go to her. 

His mind was in turmoil, what he really wanted to do was to take her into his arms, and tell her all the ways he would protect her from the world. 

Instead Elijah sat on the floor, opposite her so that he could see her face and emotions as they played across it and listen to her sorrow and guilt as she poured her heart out to him.


End file.
